


Baiting Thor

by HowlingSentinel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlingSentinel/pseuds/HowlingSentinel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this was a tumblr prompt from an RP partner [seems to be all I write these days]. Thor giving Steph some lovin' after their twins were born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baiting Thor

When kids enter the equation, sex sort of goes out the window, or at least in the first few weeks of parenthood that’s what it feels like. But, Steph wouldn’t give up her daughters for anything. Still, she’s seen the looks. The ones that send shivers up her spine and make her body get instantly warmer.

Thor wanted her as much as she wanted him. They just couldn’t find the time.

So when the girls are sound asleep and all is quiet on the home front, Stephanie decides to bait her dear husband. Just a little. Just to see what he will do. At least, that’s what she tells herself this is, slipping out of bed and leaving a pile of clothing for him to find. She’s just making coffee – completely nude.

Coffee _always_ wakes Thor up. It was better than alarm clock. The fragrance fills the kitchen and she waits. Pours herself a cup of coffee, leans against the counter. Ah, there was the rustle of bed sheets, the soft pad of him leaving their bedroom to come see what had her up so early.

Her eyes drop to the dark liquid in the cup she’s holding and her mouth tilts into a half smirk when his footsteps pause at the kitchen entrance. What the blonde does not expect is for him to suddenly be there, in front of her, his hands to take the cup from her and put it aside. Yes she _hoped_ that would be the reaction, but a little thrill goes through her all the same when his hand tilts her head back and his lips capture hers.

He is warm and solid against her; she doesn’t register being moved as she drowns in the taste of his mouth. How long has it been since they kissed like this? Kissed – yes, but tongues twining and sharing breath – it’s been a while. She has missed him.

Missed the way his hands feel on her skin, the slight rough texture of his hands as they slide -one up the curve of her spine, the other moving restlessly in the expanse between her hip and the curve of a breast. They both want the other, but are determined to draw things out just the slightest bit. To enjoy this, a reunion of bodies they know well and have been missing.

Even with that desire, need is undermining their resolve to relearn one another as the kiss ends. Her hands run through his hair, scratch lightly at his scalp while he sucks an angry red mark onto her neck, teeth pulling at her, tongue rasping over agitated flesh in a way that makes her arch and whimper. Too long, much too long without this.

Her mouth seeks out his, her hands tugging at his hair, guiding him where she wants him while his hands pull her tight against his body. She can feel how hard he is against her thigh and this kiss is anything but languid. Devouring, all teeth and tongue – lips bruised when they pull away. 

This is going to be fast, if the way his hands grope at her are any indication. Slow can come later. Much, much later, when they’ve exhausted this desperation for one another.

Stephanie is turned, bent at the waist, the cold counter top against her breasts makes her jump and Thor laughs at her. She growls at him, the noise shifting to a sort of purr when his hands push apart her legs. The blonde waits for him to thrust in, that’s where this is going isn’t it? Sudden and hard, fast in the kitchen, hopefully fast back to their bed, and then slow.

No. His hands slide up her thighs, thumbs skimming along her folds, a rumble leaving him when he finds she is already a bit slick. Apparently not enough, there is movement, his thumbs pet at her more, and then hold her open. Stephanie squirms and his tongue laps at her in the next moment, a long fluid movement from her clit to her entrance and she bites her tongue to keep from yelping.

He does it again, she whimpers. Once more, and she whines, trying to wiggle in his hold toward his mouth. Another warm laugh, she can feel his breath, his mouth is just hovering near her center and that’s really doing something to her.

“Thor – “

“Hush.” 

_Christ_ , if he could stop speaking against her like that she might actually shut up. His tongue flicks against her entrance, her face lays against the cool countertop. She feels like she might burn up from this. He circles her, and she bucks against his hands. There might have been a whimper please too.

He goes back to those long laps of her and Stephanie sobs. She needs more than that. He knows she does. Why is he teasing? _Why_?? She just wants to come and then have him buried in her to the hilt. He has to want that too. Another touch of his tongue against her, and another. It’s slow torture, she can’t come from this, tells him so, begs as quietly as she can for him to just _fuck her already_.

No reprimand, no telling her to hush, her golden god just keeps at it. He laps at her, catches her slick on his tongue and encourages her to make more. She withes on the counter, whimpers and is near tears. She just – she just needs him, his fingers, his tongue, or his cock, anything inside her. She aches; he’s never been like this with her. He’s never wanted to push her this far.

His forefinger ghosts over her clit and Stephanie could scream. Thor is creating bursts of sensation when she needs constant, desires it, can practically taste it. His tongue teases at her entrance again, around and around and around. She can’t catch her breath, she wants him _in_ god damn it. There is his finger again. His tongue flicks across her. Stephanie swears and her cheeks are actually wet with tears now. She’s going to get him for this later. For torturing her. For making her wait.

It feels good. That’s not the issue it’s not enough. He changes rhythm, he backs off, he circles and plays and keeps her half mad with lust because she isn’t getting what she wants. He has reduced her to frustration and pleas, she takes what he gives her while asking for more because she throbs and aches and has to be filled or she might actually die.

He releases her, and Stephanie keens, moves to turn and his hand is planted on her back, between her shoulder blades, keeping her in place. The other hand is there at the apex of her thighs, a finger circling her, not delving in, just petting, just there. Stephanie hates him. God she hates him right now.

He presses against her; hand trapped against her sex, his cock pressing against her ass. He’s hard, he’s wet, his fingers circle her cunt and Stephanie is about to loose her goddamn mind. His lips trace the length of her spine. His mouth is hot against her skin, which is crazy, she’s burning under him. Her pulse is thudding against his lips when they meet the junction of her shoulder and neck; her breath comes in a staccato stutter.

Thor is so calm. Her fingers curl against the counter top, her hips wriggle. Steph is beyond words. Then it happens. His hand moves, his hips shift, he is hot and slick at her opening and Stephanie _wails_ when he seats himself in a single stroke. His hand clamps over her mouth, and he moves.

She doesn’t hate him anymore.

There is the slightest burn as he moves, even as wet as they both were, the stretch of him is glorious, she wouldn’t trade this for him having given in earlier. He moves slowly, and for a while only leaves her by a few inches. It’s more rutting than thrusting, but it still works. It really works.

The hand that had been her torment just a few moments prior snakes around her, arm settling against the counter, lifting her up a bit, so he can get the right angle as his thrusts lengthen. Stephanie whimpers and moans, stifled by his hand as his thumb and forefinger capture her clit. He rolls it between them; while he thrusts slow, sure, seating his cock deep inside her every time he moves.

Stephanie is lost within a dozen strokes. Right when his fingers give her the slightest pinch she keens against his hand again, eyes screwed shut tight. Her body pulls at him, throbs around him, willing him to come right then, to fill her up.

The evil bastard that is her husband keeps thrusting, keeps moving, slow and sure, drawing it out. He does find his end, later, after he’s reduced Stephanie to quiet sobs again.


End file.
